Story from Behind the Rope
by Bloody Wolfenstein
Summary: A world never seen except from one side. Now Blade will tell what his life was like in the Dark Legion and of the horrors he caused. R+R
1. A Nightmare is Made

I own no one in this story except Blade J. Ishikawa. All other characters are owned by Sega. Any names that I make up I do not own nor does Sega as far as I know of. Anyone that I make up except Blade can be used freely. Thank you and enjoy.  
  
Warning: This story contains contents meant for an older audience. Little children should not read this. If they do they are held legally responsible for any and all of their actions. The story contain swearing, heavy violence, and some sexual content. You have been warned!!! Enjoy.  
  
Story from Behind the Rope Told by Blade J. Ishikawa  
  
Sometimes.Sometimes I dream. I sometimes dream of days long since passed.Days that I would rather forget. It was a few years back when.when I met Sonic the Hedgehog in the wrong way.  
  
I was a terror. If you said my name you could cause riots. Parents would tell there kids about me to keep them in line. I could make the bravest of people cry. Many would bow deep to me and pray that I forget that they existed.  
  
I was called...the White Devil.  
  
It all started the day I arrived in the Great Forest. I was just coming to the east edge when I came across something that shocked me. There was a load of people dressed in black ropes.and I could tell by their movements and their body language they were echidnas. Then something crossed my mind. I could meet with them and finally be around my own kind again after hundreds of years alone.but the second I crossed the river just beyond the Great Forest I was shot at.  
  
I stood there for a few seconds staring at them in shock. Then I looked to my right arm which was bleeding uncontrollably. On the ground at my feet was my arm. It was short of the elbow. I looked at it for quite awhile till it happened. I snapped. With my free arm I reached for my katana and drew it with some trouble as it was under my left arm. I looked up with one only eye as the other had been lost long ago.the left.in a war. "You son of a bitches!" I growled deep then did something they couldn't defend against. I leapt forth and just as I got to the first roped figure I planted my left foot hard and spun counter-clockwise. The fool tried to fire at me but his body wouldn't respond as his head rolled away.  
  
I then planted my right and pushed into a sideway flip that allowed me to bring my katana down onto the next.It must have been a woman as she screamed like a girl. I slashed her from the head down to the left femur. Blood splattered about me. I continued my deadly assault. More and more blood stained the soil. Another fell. This one had metal along the left of their face which became visible when their head fell off the body. I had just chopped an idiot from shoulder to opposite side when I looked into my katana and saw someone coming from behind with a stun club. I smiled and licked whatever blood was on my muzzle off.  
  
I timed my move and kicked upward at the person in a side ways manner. I caught the guy just below the chin where the neck meets the lower jaw. I heard their wind tunnel collapse but I wasn't done. I pushed off my right which was still on the ground and caught the man in the left temple. I threw my katana down while in the air, planted my only arm on the ground and pushed back so as to double heel the fool in the lower jaw. I heard his jaw crack under my power. Right when I flipped over my katana I grabbed it and spun a full one hundred eighty degrees around and clipped five others along the chest.  
  
"Bravo!" I turned about and saw a red furred echidna walking over to me. He was dressed in a black rope that appeared to be in poor condition. He had a robotic left hand with three nasty claws that all pointed into the middle. His right hand was covered with a blue glove. His left eye was replaced with a robotic piece. He was clapping his real hand and fake together which made a harsh sound. I angled my katana so that it was slightly above my head with the blade angled down so that the edge lined with his throat even though he wasn't close enough to slash at but with my speed I could be looking down at his head.even thought I was at least five inches taller. "Bravo!"  
  
"Give me one could reason I shouldn't butcher you into bite size pieces like the others." I pointed back with my weapon then brought it about again.  
  
"Because we are of the same species." He said real coolly.  
  
I frowned deeper then I already was and revealed my ancient like fangs. "You son of a bitch. Are species." I snapped hard on that word. "Shot at me! They took my arm!" I gestured by lifting the remains of my arm.  
  
"We thought you were an enemy." He replied again coolly and those that were behind him nodded.  
  
"So you don't care that I just slaughtered seventy-five of your pathetic people?" I asked letting my frown weaken and hiding my sharp teeth.  
  
That's when he showed some worry. "I can't be held responsible for their weakness." "Their weakness?" I asked raising the eyebrow just above my eye patch on the left. "You do know that you all are weak. You disgust me!" I barked. "We echidnas were once a proud race..but this is just pathetic. Where are the claws?" I asked flicking the blood off of my katana at him which made him step back. "Where is the ferocity?" I sheathed my katana. "Where is the undefeatable strength?" I stepped closer bringing my fist up. "I am but one echidna and I slaughter seventy-five echidnas with ease and with out my sword arm."  
  
"But." I hauled him up by the collar of his cloak.  
  
"Shut it! When an ancestor is speaking then it is best that you listen!"  
  
"An a-ancestor?" If it was really possible, he went pale.  
  
"I don't carry a katana and wakizashi around for nothing." I said angling my head slightly to the left to look at him better. "I am of the ancient echidna race that fought and destroyed the Red Lions." He nodded. "I am the infamous pirate known as Captain Long John the White." Again he nodded. His pupil shrunk with every name I gave him. "I am the Master of Assassins." He went dead pale. "I am the one being that could kill an entire army alone!" I dropped him onto his ass. I pressed the heel of my right boot into his chest and pushed him onto his back. "I am someone you should fear and respect."  
  
"I do great master of war." Then he smiled. "I can have that arm and eye replaced."  
  
"Really?" Now I was interested.  
  
"Oh yes." I lifted my heel and allowed him to stand. "You can have a cybernetic arm and eye if you wish."  
  
"Go on."  
  
A year later I was a Dark Legionnaire.one to be feared. I had quickly jumped the ranks to Major-General. I had the entire army under my heel and bowing. Only Kommisar and Kragok stood over me.  
  
My robotic eye looked very real except it was a slightly darker shade of blue from my real eye. It also could glow red. It could see through walls, it had night vision, I could detect people using thermal heat readings, and I could see things with heat lower then seventy degrees. Oh yeah. There was no hiding. My robotic right arm was a nice resemblance to the left. It had all five fingers with sharp claws. It was a silverish color with black veins in it that ran the full length of the arm to the back of the hand. Those veins could glow a bright blue when I had the electric charge going and I could shock up to nine thousand volts through you.Toast. I also had five inch claws that shot from the knuckles. Could cut through five foot thick steel.  
  
I wore the black rope with the hood on. I carried a new sword that was a handle but had an electric blade that glowed an eerie green. Could cut through steel like a hot knife through butter. I wore armor over my body below the rope. It was silver and was of medieval design. No helmet. I towered over most of the others as I stood at four foot seven. Very tall and deadly.  
  
I got my chance to prove my horrid strength one day. It was a sunny day with no clouds. I was sent by my leader on a mission to take Knothole. I had a force of seven hundred.  
  
I moved the force through the trees like shadows. The training I had on them was brutal but well used. When we were close enough I ignited my power sword and slashed right through a tree. Just as I hit the ground and got the attention of the citizens I charged my men and women in. They fired hell on those weak saps. Then he showed up. Sonic the Hedgehog. He figured I was the ring leader as I was directing my troops with my nasty looking sword.  
  
"So what you doing attacking?" He asked grinning.  
  
I lowered my head enough so that my eye could glow red at him. "I'm here to kill you." I said in a cold, hissing voice. I had worked on my voice so that it came out like frost and struck ears in a frightening manner. The way I said that made him twitch.  
  
"Go ahead and try." He ran forth and then skidded when I matched his speed. I wasn't as fast but just as quick in close range. He dodged the swipe but never saw my spin heel kick. I clipped him on the side of his lower jaw and flung him a good ten feet. That blasted blue hedgehog actually got back up. He rubbed his jaw in pain then looked at me. "That wasn't right."  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry. Let me apologize." I replied in my cold tongue. Before he could react I flew forth and jumped. I planted both my heels in his stomach and pushed off. The metal on the boots really helped. He hit a tree with a nasty thud and was out. I then looked to my troops and gave them the signal to launch the full attack. The guards of Knothole had been fighting well against my one hundred, but when the remaining six hundred ran out they fell like flies. I joined in and hacked away at anything and everything that stood in my way. No man, woman, or child escaped my deadly swings. One child though had the bravado to actually swing a spear at me. I had my sword away so I improvised.  
  
I got the spear in my right and pulled hard. He lost his grip but before he could fall I had flipped the spear point around and rammed it into his stomach. He cried out in pain as I hauled it up and further through. He was easily two feet on it and was on my metal hand where I gripped the spear. He cried as he bled from his stomach. His blood fell over and off my metal hand and stained his nice little brown squirrel fur. He looked at me with hate in his eyes. I switched the spear to my left and with my metal hand I gripped his face and squashed his little head in my metal hand. I smiled as his cries silenced and his brains splattered on the ground.  
  
I felt something strike me on the back. The armor and my own strength allowed the shot to slide. I turned about and spotted a stupid looking coyote with a blue coat on. He had a rapier in hand. "That was a big mistake." My breath came out hissing cold.  
  
He swung again and again but never touched me. I finally got tired of this game, grabbed his blade, and snapped it like a twig. He gasped until I socked him in the chest. I not only socked him but gored him. I didn't make it deep as I wanted it to hurt for awhile. Just as he fell I sensed someone running at me with a punch ready. Right before she struck I flipped over her and pushed off her back with right foot. She balanced out though.  
  
She was a golden brown looking rabbit with metal legs and a metal left arm. "You'll pay dearly for that lil ol move there."  
  
"Come get some bitch." She ran forward right into my waiting right foot. I had been standing on my left the whole time with the right up and ready to kick. I nailed her just at the bottom of the rib cage. She gasped as her air left her. I was still standing on my left and followed with a high right kick to the head. She fell over. She got up slowly moaning and rubbing her head. Obviously seeing blurred images. Just as she stood I lowered my right and kicked hard into her chest. She fell back coughing up some blood. Must have broken the rips. Before she fell fully I swipe kicked behind the knees and the quickly followed through with an ax kick onto her stomach. She hit the ground hard. I sat my right down again then hoisted her up by the neck. I slowly began to tighten my grip about her pretty little neck with my right. My claws slowly digging into her neck and drawing some blood. Then I threw her up and when she was low enough and back flip kicked her in the jaw with my right, pushed off the ground, and then kicked her in the stomach just as her feet came within a foot of the ground. She flew back at least twenty feet.  
  
This was getting to be real fun. The battle was a success as we were sent in to destroy but not kill the Freedom Fighters. Then it happened on my second year in the legion. I was sitting in my office looking over some files. I had hung my rope up and was in a newly made uniform. It had black boots that reached the knees. I had on dark blue pants with crimson red stripes along the sides. I wore a black military coat with black gloves that it tucked into. I also had a dark blue hat on that I usually lowered a bit so that the black bill covered my eyes.  
  
"Major-General sir!" I looked up to a saluting figure. Obviously a woman. She had purple fur with pink in her hair. She had some nice lavender eyes. I smiled at her. I felt like messing with her.  
  
"Come here." She tensed. I smiled a bit more so she could get a really good look at my sharp teeth. "I said come here." She did as I told her. She walked over to my desk a bit nervous. "You can remove the rope. I don't wear mine in office and neither do you." She hesitated but removed the rope. She had a nice figure. She wore a black outfit underneath. I stood up and walked over to her. "Are you afraid of me?" I asked tilting my head enough so that she could see my real eye. "Y-yes sir." She replied nodding. Oh she was nervous. I knew she was shaking hard and she was praying that I didn't notice. I walked around her a bit to get a good sum up and stopped behind her.  
  
"Why are you afraid of me?" I asked cracking my neck which echoed off the metal walls of my office.  
  
"You're a deadly fighter and are my superior." I nodded. Good reply. Not so shaky. I then did what I wanted to. Began to mess with her. I pressed close to her and grabbed her breast. Nice. She tensed fast. I could tell that she didn't want to be here now. I started rubbing her nibbles in a circular motion.  
  
"So why are you here then?" I asked licking her neck. I could feel her beginning to give into my little game. A perfect way to test a woman of the legion. Kommisar did it to the men. I did it to the woman. Test the strength of the legionnaires under pressure and pleasure. I shifted my left hand and slid it into her pants. I began to rub her vagina. She leaned closer.  
  
"I-I." She moaned slightly. Oh this was a weak one. Need to deal with her later. "I was sent to report into you s-sir." I then pulled my hand out and removed the glove, then resumed my little game.  
  
"Report what?" I asked so slyly. Then I felt her body tense fast and when I removed my hand it was wet with her juices. I took the time to taste. Rather refreshing if you ask me.  
  
"T-that Julie-S-Su." I frowned a bit. I knew her from some missions and she was trouble. "She has defected to the guardian's side." That really pissed me off. I turned the girl about and looked into her eyes.  
  
"You better not be lying."  
  
"Never sir." She said with a silent prayer that I didn't rip her apart. I leaned in and kissed her on the lips.  
  
"I would train some more so that you don't swoon over some pleasure." I whispered. "And I would like to see you later tonight when I call you. What is your name again?" I asked.  
  
"Gien-La."  
  
"Pretty name. See you later tonight." I quickly gloved my left and grabbed my cloak and hooded. I arrived in Kommisar's office shortly. She was making some guy cringe in his seat as she did what I was doing in her own fashion. She recognized me by the couple of holes and tears along the sleeves and edges of my cloak. "Yes Major-General?" She asked turning her attention to me with a purr. The man in the seat sighed in relief.  
  
"We have some serious trouble. That little whore Julie-Su has defected on back to those blasted Chaotix." We had dealt with this once but she returned and got us some nice shots on the guardian, but now she was easily gone.  
  
"What?" Kommisar was shocked. Her shocked turned into a woman's fury real fast. "Tell my brother. We need to get to her before she spills any of our secrets and plans to the enemy."  
  
I clicked my booted heels together and bowed with my right arm crossed over my chest touching my left shoulder. "Yes me lady." As I left I heard her change her tone back to the man.  
  
"Now as we were saying." After telling Kragok I took to the task of assassinating that little rat. I removed my cloak and my uniform. I now had on my ninja garbs.the garbs that made me truly fearful. It had black shoes with white that started in the back that rounded to the front. It had black pants that had little loose material with red stripes on the sides. It also had a tight black shirt with white stripes on the sleeves and a dark blue vest over the front that slightly extended past my shoulders and tightened near the waist. It had black gloves that extended slightly past the wrist with red trim. The shirt had a hood that went around my dreads and covered my hair. I wore a white mask that covered my face except my muzzle. It was made into a frown and had yellow frames that glowed with my real eyes.  
  
I had my four frontal dreads rested on my shoulders while the back four sat loose. My mouth hung open and motionless. My tongue also sat motionless. A technique I have perfected dearly.  
  
Within five hours I had located my target. She was alone in the forest near a lake that touched a waterfall. The stupid bitch was too trusting of the silence. A fatal mistake around me. I watched her from a perch on a tree in a squat. The ninja garbs showed just how tall I really was. My arms hung loose and ready with shuriken tucked away. The twin sword on my back begged for her blood. Their straight blades would make good in chopping her head off. This would be fun.  
  
I waited about an hour or so studying her movements and determining her next destination other then six feet under and the after life. Then she removed her close and entered the lake scrubbing her arms and such. I sat about watching her. I've seen enough nude women not to be fazed.but..but there was something different about her. The curves of her body were just so perfect.She was so gorgeous...  
  
I shook my head a few times and then moved in. Just as she stepped out and wrapped the towel about her I leapt down. She turned to face me. Just as she reached for her pistol I flung a couple of shuriken at it. She backed up but didn't run. I drew forth both swords and moved in swaying like a drunk. I swung fast but she dodged my shots. She planted a straight fist to my chest but once I tuned into my ninja skills I was down right impossible to beat. She chopped blocked my left hand and got a hold of my sword.  
  
We fought a while. Me in my dark garbs and her in her towel. Finally we connected blades and lost them. Finally I had to give into my need of air. I began breathing again. I stood erect again and removed my mask and lowered my hood. My hair fell loose about me with beads of sweat falling down.  
  
"What do you want Blade?" She asked standing at her full height.  
  
"What do you think?" I asked cracking my neck then spine. "You betrayed us and I have been sent to kill you by your older, half brother."  
  
"Why do you do this? I know that you are better then them and can live freely." That took me off guard as she and I always spoke with venom in our voices to the others. She really took my off guard when she stepped closer and placed a hand on my chest. "You are a good person inside. Why must you kill and hate?"  
  
"Well.I.ugh." Why did I kill when I wanted just to be with my own kind again the day I met the legion? Was it trying to cover for something? What drove me to join them and kill so many with pleasure?  
  
"Leave the legion." She placed her arms about my neck which drove my heart wiled. She was rather more beautiful then I guessed. The moonlight lit her features up. "Trust me. It feels so good to be free." I placed my arms about her waist. "You could move to Echidnaopolis. No one knows you there. You could start over and begin a new man. No more killing." She smiled so sweetly. Then I did something I hadn't done in hundreds of years. I leaned in a placed my head on her shoulder.and cried. She was obviously just as surprised but then I could sense she smiled. She began stroking my back and rested a hand on my back. I cried for a while as I was so upset with myself. I hadn't cried since the death of my parents, wife, son, and the death of all my people.well what I thought was their death.  
  
We ended up sitting. My head rested against her chest as I cried out all my frustration, sorrow, and lost in my long life. Julie-Su leaned against the tree holding my cheek with one hand and stroking my head. She whispered to me so sweetly and lovingly. Finally I stopped crying and I just rested there.  
  
"So what are you going to do?" She asked.  
  
"I don't know." I was at a lost of words. After she got dressed and I was ready to leave she grabbed my arm. I turned to her a bit confused.  
  
"If you don't know what to do with yourself then let me help you." She moved in and kissed me dead on the lips. Her arms about my shoulders and one hand laced in my long hair. I was surprised but gave in. She tasted so sweet.like honey.And her lips felt so nice. After we parted she looked up at me smiling. "Did that help?"  
  
"It did. But before I leave them I need to finish what is started with them a long time ago."  
  
"And what's that?" She asked tightening her grasp on my hands.  
  
"Kill them all. I need to put them to an end." I replied looking off in the direction of their base. It was time to kill the Dark Legion and bring peace to Echidnaopolis.This would be a great way to start over.by dying and being reborn.  
  
To Be Continued Please Review this as I lost a good story and hope this succeeds. Thank you. 


	2. The Horror of the Dream

I own no one in this story except Blade J. Ishikawa. All other characters are owned by Sega. Any names that I make up I do not own nor does Sega as far as I know of. Anyone that I make up except Blade can be used freely. Thank you and enjoy.  
  
Warning: This story contains contents meant for an older audience. Little children should not read this. If they do they are held legally responsible for any and all of their actions. The story contain swearing, 'heavy' violence, and some sexual content. You have been warned!!! Enjoy.  
  
Story from Behind the Rope Part 2: The Horror of the Dream Told by Blade J. Ishikawa  
  
I dreamed of that day many times over.Some would say I was sick to just call it a dream.as it was the bloodiest nightmare anyone could ever think up. Stephen King would be scared stiff. Freddie Krueger would beg to awaken. Nothing would come close. It was the Day of Evil's Bloody Death.  
  
I returned to the base still in my ninja garbs.even with the hood up and the mask on. I knew how to start this attack. I would kill that bitch Kommisar.then her brother and then them all. Then it happened.I snapped. I knew it and knew that if I snapped this could turn to more then a massacre.it would be hell.  
  
But I allowed it to happen. I knew that my pupils shrunk.I knew that my adrenaline was out of control.and I knew that my brain wanted to taste blood. I walked in casually. I moved into her office. She was busy looking through files. Then she noticed me in my tall figure and dark garbs. "You need something Major-General Blade?" She did the stupid thing and strolled over to me.  
  
"Yes." My voice came like ice. It came out cold enough to freeze water over and crack it. I then lifted my right hand and moved to touch her breast. She fell for it and allowed me to come close. Then I gave her the biggest surprise ever. She looked at me in horror as she touched the icy cold surface of the five inch long claws that came out of the knuckles of my right hand. Then I smiled mentally as I drove those diamond edged, razor sharp blades deeper. Then I lifted her on them above the ground and pulled her close. "Let me congratulate you on being the first to enter the nightmare of Blade.Bitch!" I spun out faster then hell and as she fell I turned about and sliced her head clear off. That was the first. I knew that there was a camera in there and then I waited for the alarms before moving outside where a dozen legionnaires stood waiting with their laser pistols. "FIRE!" One yelled and they did. I leapt up and then did something that made their jaws drop. I ran at them on all fours on the ceiling. The dumb bastards never had the time to react. I pounced on the first and ripped him apart. The next came in and received a boot to the cut then a nasty assault of slashes. That's when I drew one of my swords out and spun hard at the next taking his head and the goring his buddy with my hand.  
  
This went on for hours as I sliced and diced through them all. I entered a huge meeting room and a load was ready. I dodged their fire behind some chairs. I took the arm off one chair and threw it into the head of one woman. I moved fast behind a young one and took a firm hold of his arms. I used him to waste most of them then I gored him from behind right through the stomach. I then pulled upward, ripping him open the whole way.  
  
I entered a hanger and found more. Then I saw the perfect combo attack. There were tanks next to me with loads of helium. Across the way was gasoline tanks and they had laser guns in hand. I quickly swiped the tanks, they shot forward, hit the gasoline tanks, and then I did something they didn't expect. I took a bottle of whiskey, drank it, didn't swallow.and then I quickly swiped my metal claws and sword together in front of my face spat outward. The result was a fire ball that his the helium and gasoline.they saw it and screamed when the three factors collided and the BOOM!  
  
The fire roared through the hanger and burnt them to death.  
  
"That was far too easy." I said to myself as I removed my mask and lowered my hood to allow my hair to flow loose.  
  
"You f**king son of bitch." I looked behind me and walking in with a sword was none other then Kragok. The sword was long of blade and had a double edge. It basically was the equivalent to a medieval sword.  
  
"So you lived?" I asked as I turned around and readied my own weapons.  
  
"You turned on us and now it's time to finish this. I knew I should have killed you when I had the chance." He said to me with a sneer. I placed my sword back and withdrew my claws. I then extended the length of the finger claws themselves by three inches. "You know what? You're like a dog. You just keep yapping." I then smiled deeply. He removed his cloak to reveal a black outfit with a coat that reached the knees. "Time to put this bad dog to sleep!"  
  
[Third Person POV] Blade ran forth and leapt over Kragok. Kragok spun about and swung for the neck only to have his sword caught in the long nails of Blade's right hand. Blade pushed the weapon down and kicked Kragok in the left temple, then the left arm, and finished with a kick to the forearm.  
  
Kragok lifted his weapon fast and slashed inward. Blade dodged right and laughed. Kragok followed through with another swing, and then another, and another. Each one was dodged with a laugh. Kragok swung downward and got his sword caught in the side of a helicopter, what was left of it. Blade saw a chance and ran forth, jumped, and kicked Kragok in the jaw. Kragok took the shot but continued to try and free his sword. Blade elbowed him in the back of the head then flip backward and planted a nasty heel to the same spot.  
  
Kragok finally got his sword out and slashed out with a barrage of shots. Each was dodged and countered with a light punch or kick. Finally Kragok got a shot but it was a wasted one as he nailed Blade's metal arm and only got a ring. Blade looked at him with a sick smile. "Stupid dog."  
  
"I'm your master!"  
  
Blade then smiled wider. "Are you? Or have I been playing you the whole time."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You never had a hold of me Kragok!" Blade swung with the long nails for his opponent's throat but came short. "I was using you the whole time!" Another swing. "You were my tool the whole way and now I think it's time to throw you away like all the other's that lay throughout this building!" Blade clicked the nails together and thrust forth like it was a sword. Kragok parried by the little hairs on his muzzle.  
  
"You will never live you fool!"  
  
"Bet me. I don't plan to survive this battle. I plan to die and be reborn!" Blade began doing temple kicks on the same side with the shin of his right and the heel of his left. Kragok was losing the fight and his sight. Then he felt something loosen. Kragok looked to his left arm and the mechanical claw was gone. Blade laughed like a mad-echidna.  
  
Blade then began taking swipes at Kragok but intentionally cut short so as to make skin cuts. Finally Kragok lost hold of his sword. The sword clattered on the heating ground as the fires raged on. Blade then made his move and dug his hand into Kragok's left eye socket. Kragok screamed in pain then screamed louder when Blade removed the mechanical eye and crushed it.  
  
"Oh get over yourself you dumb bitch." Blade smiled again. He was really enjoying this fight. "Now it's time to give you some serious pain." He then began swiping everywhere he could as he sliced Kragok tons of bloody wounds. Then he dug his metal hand in the shoulder of Kragok's left shoulder and pulled outward, tearing the limp off. Kragok screamed out as he felt the searing pain. Kragok sank to his knees and cried as he clutched on his shoulder.what was left of it. Blade grabbed the Dark Legion leader by the collar and hoisted him up to his own eye level. "Had enough?"  
  
Kragok couldn't answer as he was in to much pain.  
  
"Call it karma pay back.Bitch!" Blade threw Kragok up, quickly grabbed Kragok's sword, and the when Kragok fell he impaled him from the crouch on up and out the mouth. "Asshole." Blade dropped the impaled echidna and looked about. After a scan he found all the legionnaires to be dead.  
  
Blade stepped outside the base and the pressed the button on a remote he had. The base blew apart in a blaze of glory. "Now that I have finished them off it's time for my own death." Blade knelt down and laid his katana out in front and his two ninja sword. He then retracted the claws on his right hand to their normal length and pulled his wakizashi out. "And now the nightmare ends with me.the last of the Dark Legion." Blade ran the wakizashi into his gut, pulled to the right, then to the middle, and pulled it up to the bottom of his rip cage. He then took the wakizashi and drove it into his heart and quickly withdrew so as to not die with something in him that he wasn't born with. "Where am I?" I awoke slowly. I couldn't move much. I found out why. I was in the hospital and obviously they were pain killers, and other things to keep me from moving. I noticed my weapons out on a table across from me and some fresh clothes folded on a table next to that. "What the-"  
  
"I see you're awake Mr. Nobokan." I looked at the doctored puzzled. "You were in pretty bad shape when you came in. You had so many injuries it looked like you were the result of every casualty in a war."  
  
"How long have I been here?"  
  
"Five months Mr. Nobokan."  
  
"Five months?" I nodded. "How did I end up here?"  
  
"I brought you in." I looked to the doorway and spotted Julie-Su.  
  
"I'll leave you two alone." The doctor left. When he did Julie-Su shut the door and walked over to me.  
  
"You feel okay?"  
  
"Tired, hungry, and really beat, but yeah I feel as okay as I can be for a murder of thirteen hundred."  
  
"You did kill yourself and you were reborn."  
  
"How so?" Julie-Su lifted my left hand to my face and showed me something I didn't have before. Spurs. They looked like the guardian's but they turned from white at the base and turned into a dark blue. "Well I be damned." I said looking them over.  
  
"So when you get out of here, how about we do something?"  
  
"Sure." Then I just hopped out of the bed which totally surprised her, got dressed, and tucked my katana and wakizashi into the belt. These weren't exactly what I would wear. Something about brown cowboy boots, blue pants with dark brown spurs, a white shirt, a dark brown leather jacket, and a brown cowboy hat just isn't me. "Next time I get my clothes."  
  
"Are you sure you should be doing that?" She asked as I stretched out.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
.Well that is what happened years ago. I don't remember how it all happened but me and Julie-Su had a fight and never saw the other again. Now I serve someone new. Now I serve.Eggman!  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
You better lose yourself in the music, the moment  
  
You own it, you better never let it go  
  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo  
  
The soul's escaping, through this hole that it's gaping  
  
This world is mine for the taking  
  
Make me king, as we move toward a, new world order  
  
A normal life is borin, but superstardom's close to post mortar  
  
It only grows harder, only grows hotter  
  
He blows us all over these hoes is all on him  
  
Coast to coast shows, he's know as the globetrotter  
  
Lonely roads, God only knows  
  
He's grown farther from home, he's no father  
  
He goes home and barely knows his own daughter  
  
But hold your nose cuz here goes the cold water  
  
His hoes don't want him no mo, he's cold product  
  
They moved on to the next schmoe who flows  
  
He nose dove and sold nada  
  
So the soap opera is told and unfolds  
  
I suppose it's old potna, but the beat goes on  
  
Da da dum da dum da da  
  
You better lose yourself in the music, the moment  
  
You own it, you better never let it go  
  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo  
  
Eminem's Lose Yourself from 8 Mile.  
  
___End.or is it?  
  
"The nightmare has only begun. You'll never escape me because you're in my world. Welcome to my nightmare!"  
  
Got some inspiration after seeing Freddy Vs. Jason today. The end of the slaughtering isn't over yet. It has just taken a step up into something far worse. It has a rival, and his name.Shadow. Please review. Next part. Story of the Psycho and the Avenger! 


End file.
